Bulma's Insecurity
by trumpet the space cat
Summary: Vegeta must deal with Bulma's infidelities. Might he find another love to fill his hurt riddled heart? I am rewriting the story. Alternate Universe, OC's and other stuff like a whiny Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story chronicles the story of Vegeta and Bulma and their individual ways of dealing with Bulma's infidelities.**

The day was cold and gray. Vegeta walked through the miserable cold feeling angry and unhappy. He wasn't one for people to cross, but it seemed Bulma didn't think anything of it. Once again the idiot woman had fallen into an embarrassing affair with a colleague. Embarrassing for him of course, but what did she care?

He had made a pact to himself that he would stay with the woman, the mother of his only child. But this was the straw that had broken the camel's back. He could no longer allow himself to stay with this incredibly promiscuous woman.

He was after all a proud Saiyan, a prince no less. The wind whistled overhead and he allowed the sheets of rain to pelt him. He felt the wind cut through his handsome face and he wondered why he had allowed this to happen to himself.

He didn't understand humans and their emotions. He had never fallen in love with her but he expected, at least, that she would have respected their mutual accord and relationship. She had always been too easy with men flashing her body whenever it served her intentions.

He walked slowly through the chaos that surrounded him. He had never showed his emotions to her, that was true, but she had no right to make him look like a fool. She had his child but that was no reason to take advantage of his position.

He wanted badly to make her pay. His pride demanded that from her. He would make her pay forth for all the pain and embarrassment she had put him. He didn't know how but he would make her pay.

He was in no mood to salvage this relationship any further. They rarely were together and he hardly knew the son he had with her. He had only been with her because of her mechanical genius.

He made it to the house, silently flying to the gravity room making sure no one saw him, especially his meddling in laws. He went into the dry room wiping his hair with a towel before stripping down to the buff. He selected a dry dark blue training outfit and another towel before going into the shower. He would show her what pain was.

She loved Vegeta but her emotions always got the best of her. She was a fool. She had regretted the affair as soon as she had been found out and now she was afraid she would never see the Saiyan prince again. What had she been thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here's Chapter 2 This one has not been changed much. Just grammatical errors.**

Chapter 2:

A nervous Bulma looked through the window. The rain had started up. She clenched her hands together in apprehension. "Sweetie, I'm sure he'll show up soon." Bulma's mom said cheerfully as she poured her daughter a cup of hot tea.

"Mother you don't understand!" Bulma said looking out the window, fear in her face. She had been caught by Vegeta in a romantic interlude with a top businessman dealing with her company the Capsule Corp. His name had been Jerry, he had been sweet, funny and he could make her forget her problems with Vegeta.

The baby cried out in laughter as Bulma's dad bounced his chubby grandson on his knee. He had never been one to feel bad for his bright usually sensible daughter, but her seemingly innocent façade was starting to crumble.

"You must go to Vegeta and ask him for forgiveness Bulma. What you did was wrong and you should own up to it. Bulma's dad pleaded with his blue haired daughter.

Bulma bit her lip trying not to cry. "Yes I know but….oh well you don't understand what it's like to be Vegeta's wife."

Bulma buried her face in her hands and cried. Her mother slowly patted her shoulder. "It's like I don't matter to him. I'm not made of stone you know." Bulma snapped back her blue eyes flashing darkly.

Fights between the two had been common. Vegeta knew Bulma had cheated on him with Yamcha early on in his first few months together. But he had forgiven her, thinking maybe it was a human flaw that made her so vulnerable.

"Sweetie he's in the gravity room." Bulma's mom answered whispering as though Vegeta could hear her.

Bulma looked up for a moment, her eyes red and swollen from crying. "Has he said anything mother? She asked hopefully.

Her mother shook her head slowly to the sides. Bulma went back to crying harder than ever. "Oh Vegeta!"

Right then the door creaked open. Vegeta stood there as though he had heard Bulma's pitiful wails. He walked in snarling at the lot of them.

Bulma's mom and dad hunched together as though Vegeta might snap at them from across the room. Bulma ran up to Vegeta, but before she could say a word the baby had started wailing. Vegeta stomped across the room ignoring all of them. Bulma had barely caught up to him when a door was slammed rudely in her face.

She ran back to the baby picking him up and headed back to the kitchen where her parents were so she could fix Trunks a bottle. Her baby who looked so much like Vegeta with his intense glare, cooed and held out his hands. She held him out to her mother. The smell of poop wafted in the air. Bulma wrinkled her nose in disgust. She got a bottle out from the refrigerator ready to warm it up while her mother changed the babies diaper in his room.

_Damned Woman! _He thought slamming the door behind him. He lay down on the bed the smell of Bulma's perfume still lingering on the pillow closest to him. "aaarrrghhh" he said throwing the pillow far away. He could hear his son wailing in the distance. _What a fool! _he raged. _This is what I get for trusting a human woman and letting my weakness get the best of me. _His rage subsided and he lingered in a troubled sleep.

Bulma sat at the end of the table slowly stirring the spoon in her coffee. She felt a sense of agitation and fear at the same time. She wanted to talk to Vegeta but was afraid of what his retort might be. After all he'd seen them with his own eyes. How long had he known?

She snuck quietly to her closed bedroom not daring to open the door. She couldn't hear anything but the slight creaks of the bedsprings. He must be asleep she thought. She walked back to the living room her son Trunks sat in his playpen putting plastic shapes in his slobbery mouth. Her mother stared at the T.V. watching her favorite soaps as she wrote out a grocery list.

"Mother." She said quietly "could you take Trunks shopping with you?"

Her mother looked up, her cheerful face taking in Bulma's worried one. "Honey is everything ok?"

Sometimes her mother could be a bit dimwitted and Bulma had to bite her tongue to not blurt out anything offensive. She was after all her mother. "Mother…we haven't talked yet. So will you take him?"

Bulmas mother nodded in agreement. Her eyes going back to the grocery list at hand. Bulma pulled the strings of her sweatpants around her. She hadn't been eating as well due to the finalization or her dad's project for the Capsule Corp and she had lost a few pounds.

She had hardly seen Vegeta in these last few months. He didn't take in interest in her gadgets, her designs, her drawings. It seemed they had nothing in common except for a primal urge. She knew now it wouldn't be easy to get him back. Not even the child they had in common could keep them together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Didn't want to make this chapter too long so I cut it off an awkward place. Please don't hate me for this. **

Chapter 3:

He had slept for hours it seemed. His stomach grumbled, he had not eaten breakfast and probably had missed lunch too. He tiptoed over the pink carpet. Bulma had picked this color claiming it was a fashionable shade of the puky color and that it would make their room more inviting. The color only made his head hurt and he cursed her again for the one-hundredth time.

The house appeared quiet. He walked out into the hallway no one appeared. It seemed that everyone was gone. Vegeta strode into the kitchen and headed to the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge when he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

Bulma appeared out of the shadows. She traced his arm with her fingernail. "I know you're upset with me. But please try to understand. I'm sorry. You've ignored me for so long that I don't remember what it's like to be loved. " She slipped her arms over his neck.

Vegeta looked at her momentarily. He knew it was hard to be married to a warrior like him, but there was no excuse for what she had done. He tried hard to resist her. He was tempted to let her off the hook like he had before but what would that make him?

He slid his hands through his black spiky hair. His muscles bulged under his form fitting t-shirt. "Woman, leave me alone." He said his voice low and raspy.

Vegeta continued to go through the refrigerator he found nothing he could eat without having to cook it. He decided to forego his lunch and headed out into the wind. He didn't feel like dealing with this weak woman. How could she desire other men when she had the Saiyan Prince at her beck and call?

_Love _he thought. What a foreign concept it was. It certainly wasn't lust. Bulma swore time and time again that she loved him yet she was motivated by lust. Her desire of other men had hurt his ego beyond repair and he wished fervently that he could just blow up the planet, mainly just her.

He turned and left his wife and home without a second thought flying high over the mountains and the hills.

He came to the city. A part of a tall building as of yet unrepaired since their last battle sat with a gaping hole in its side. That's how he felt like. His heart had a gaping hole. So was it love he wondered? Did he actually love Bulma?

But he would use this weak human emotion against her. He knew she loved him. What a fool she was. He would make her sorry for ever loving him. He would make her pay for betraying him. He would give her a taste of her own medicine. If she knew the pain she had put him through maybe she would understand.

Kakarot flew by. Vegeta growled under his breath. Last thing he needed was that idiot of a man interrupting his train of thought.

"Hey Vegeta, why the long face?" asked Kakarot standing still in the air and looking intently at his face. His at one-time enemy sat deep in thought. Vegeta raised his head slowly meeting Kakarots gaze.

"Kakarot what are you doing here?" asked Vegeta. The taller Saaiyan looked befuddled at Vegeta's question.

"I just needed to get some fresh air. These women….pffft." Kakarot said alluding to his wife chichi. He chuckled nervously.

"I must ask for your help." Said Vegeta. "Bulma has once again played me like a fool."

"Was it Yamcha?" Asked Goku in a reserved manner. He was concerned for his now, friend. He could see the pain that Vegeta was in.

"Don't mention that worm's name to me ever again." Said Vegeta his face red at the mention of his wife's former lover.

"What do you plan on doing? Are you going to stay with her?" Goku couldn't see two of his best friends splitting up.

"I'm not sure. This would be the second time she's done this to me. I can't look like a fool after all." Said Vegeta upset that Goku wasn't taking his side outright. He knew they had at one time been the world's greatest nemesis but this wasn't right something had to be done about Bulma's infidelities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am not changing much just rewrote a few lines here and there. I want to apologize to Mart. I am sorry I have deleted and reposted. I am bipolar sometimes and I'm not kidding.**

**C**hapter 4:

Vegeta stared off into the distance. He looked over at Kakarot who stood next to him on the ruins of the cavernous building. He'd sleep here if he had too but he wouldn't go back to Bulma. The pain was too great.

Kakarot cleared his throat. "Vegeta, I'm sure you can try to work it out with her." He said. Kakarot was deeply concerned. He had never seen Vegeta so emotionally distressed.

"You must be joking." Said Vegeta. A smirk came across his face. He could kill two birds with one stone. Making Kakarot writhe in discomfort almost made the situation bearable. He was aware that Kakarot held a special place in his heart for the blue haired wench. "I can't let this pass unperceived until I have made it right." He continued. He regarded Kakarot suspiciously as if he wanted to read his mind.

"Vegeta I don't think this is right. Kakarot stammered. He was torn. He felt glued to the spot he was in. Without another word he sat down next to Vegeta. "Think this over Vegeta. Did you actually see her cheating on you or were you told by someone."

"What does it matter Kakarot. The damned woman cheated on me." Answered Vegeta looking down at his feet. The embarrassment of the situation was beyond what he could stand.

Goku couldn't stand the thought of his two friends breaking up. "Maybe there is a way to remedy this situation." He couldn't bear the thought of two of his best friends possibly breaking up.

Bulma had broken his hear. Was it possible Vegeta couldn't be sure. Vegeta grimaced at the thought. "She doesn't deserve another chance." Vegeta said angrily. "Can't you see the cursed woman betrayed me?" His hands closed into a fist.

"What are you gonna do? Where are you going to live?" Kakarot thought suddenly voicing his concerns over Vegeta's dependence on Bulma for the basic necessities of living on earth.

"It doesn't matter even if it means I have to live with that putrid little man at the Kame House but I don't plan on going back to her. I can get my training done there." He said matter-of-factly .

With that he shot up into the air flying towards the sun. He cared little about what Kakarot thought.

Bulma woke up startled, Trunks cried in the distance. She ambled to the dresser tripping over one of Trunks toys. Expletives rushed forward from her clenched teeth. She ran a brush through her tangled blue hair wishing it had all been a bad dream. Her mother called her name.

"I thought you would never wake up." Bulma's mother stood in her doorway carrying the lavender haired baby in her arms. Bulma took Trunks into her arms. She walked into the Kitchen. She felt slightly nauseated as her stomach wrenched in pain.

The phone rang. Bulma jumped in anticipation. _Could it be Vegeta?_ Bulma's mother answered a worried look came across her face.

"Sweetie it's for you, it's Chi Chi." Her mother whispered as she handed the phone over to her.

An excited voice came over the line. "Oh my goodness Bulma, I heard what happened!" Chi Chi said cattily as though she were talking about a trivial piece of gossip. "Chi Chi I can't talk now." She said not wanting to feed into her obvious glee for her predicament.

She hung up angry. "The nerve! Hmph!" Bulma practically shouted. Chi Chi could be such a gossip, she couldn't believe Goku had actually told her. _He must've been with Vegeta_ she thought. She fought against the urge to call right back to Chi Chi's house and ask to speak to Goku.

"What did Chi Chi say?" Her mother asked. She could see the heartache in Bulma's face. Her dirty laundry had been aired. Her insecurity over Vegeta rose.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: I am not changing a whole lot just streamlining the story.**_

Chapter 5:

The sun shined brightly into the room through the old-fashioned curtains. "ugh" Vegeta groaned. His head pounded. He rose out of the small cramped bed remembering he was in Kakarots home. He could hear Chi Chi bellowing in the distance.

"Goku take out the trash." Yelled Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi don't yell so loud Vegeta's here." Goku whispered embarrassed as he looked over in the direction of the guest room.

Chi chi flashed him an annoyed look. She held the trash bag out in her hands. "Chi chi…"Goku whined.

Vegeta stood in the entrance to the kitchen his arms crossed in front of his chest. The corner of his lips raised in an amused smile. It was always good to see Kakarot being whipped by his overbearing wife. His own life was not going any better, at least Chi chi kept her hands to herself.

"Oh hey Vegeta." Said Goku as he took the trash bag out the back door.

An uncomfortable silence ensued between Vegeta and Chi chi. She had never liked him much and the same went for him. To Vegeta, Chi chi was a loud, vulgar woman who lacked basic common sense. Bulma had become one of her best friends ever since Vegeta had married her.

"Good morning Vegeta." Chi chi said flatly. She went back to the stove heaping food onto a plate. A young girl entered the Kitchen.

"Oh Hannah how did you sleep?" Chi chi said smiling. She looked over at Vegeta sending him an off-limits look. Vegeta silently scowled at Chi chi. How dare she try to insinuate he would even give the girl the time of day.

Chi chi finished stacking the plates with food and passed them out with practiced ease. Vegeta looked at his plate feeling slightly sick. His stomach was not yet settled after the trauma of the Bulma betrayal. He felt sick but he needed to eat.

The girl ate her food slowly. She felt self-conscious. Hannah looked up at the handsome man who sat at the table. He was as muscled if not more so than her Uncle Goku.

"Vegeta this is Hannah, Chi chi and I's niece.

Vegeta squeaked out a response that nobody understood. His mouth was full of food and he blushed a deep red. He looked over in the direction of the girl and nodded.

Hannah regarded him inquisitively. He was a handsome man. With hair as dark as hers and ebony eyes that flashed angrily.

Chi chi tapped her on the shoulder gently. "Hannah finish your food." She glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta ignored her continuing to eat. He regarded the girl from lowered eyelids. Chi chi was watching him like a hawk.

"Vegeta are you done? We should probably get to the Kame House." Master Roshi is expecting us." Goku said excitedly still shoveling food in his mouth. Goku had noticed the interaction between Chi chi and Vegeta and didn't want to antagonize his wife any further.

Vegeta pushed his plate away. He stood up politely thanking Chi chi for the food. Chi chi nodded back. He was glad to get out of from under the shrews nose and he and Goku parted for Master Roshi's house.

"Well Vegeta I spoke to Master Roshi he said he would help us train" Goku spoke excitedly as they flew over the mountains.

"I doubt that lecherous man does any training." Said Vegeta dismissively. He had never liked that man.

"Vegeta you know he doesn't have anything like the gravity room right?"Goku said.

"I can train just as hard with just my brain." A look of annoyance passed through his face. "I am not completely dependent on that woman for everything."

Ever since he'd been on earth he had just not felt at home. He was used to training in the harshest of terrains under the worst of conditions. Bulma had built the gravity room in order to help him maintain that level of training.

"I do not plan on going back to her if that is what you mean." Vegeta said softly. His mind went back to the awful day when he'd seen his woman in the arms of another man. It had been a low blow. The phone call he'd received from a male who warned him of the affair. He had disbelief until he saw it with his own eyes. Bulma deep in the embrace of another. A kiss so suggestive it had killed him on the inside.

"That woman!" he spat out loud. Goku looked at him surprised. He was not used to being out of control when it came to his emotions. He was used to having everything under control, lock stock and barrel.

The fact that Bulma had cheated on him was more than he could take. This was not something someone like him could take. Who would in their right mind would cheat on the prince of the Saiyans?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I am going to speed through the rewrite and start with the new chapters ASAP.**

Chapter 6:

Master Roshi flipped through one of his favorite magazines. He could sense the ki of the incoming Saiyans. With one hand he covered the sun. Two pinpoints could be seen coming over the horizon. "Must be them." Master Roshi said to himself. He straightened up running in and out of his pink home He'd had a pretty wild party last night and had not had time to clean up the mess.

Goku and Vegeta landed at the edge of the property. Master Roshi ran up to them. "Goku, ready to train. Ah and Vegeta how nice of you to visit a lonely old man." He smiled at the Saiyans lifting his glasses slightly to shield his eyes from the hot sun.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Bulma." Master Roshi said to Vegeta. " That girl was always kind of a floozy if you ask me." He guffawed.

Vegeta barely contained himself from knocking the old man into oblivion. Goku placed a firm hand over Master Roshi's shoulder moving him out of Vegeta's reach.

"ummm.." said Goku "Maybe we should start training and not talk so much." He giggled apologetically and cleared his throat as Vegeta glared at the clueless old man.

"Soup, Hannah were gonna make soup." Said Chi chi as she began washing the vegetables at the sink. Her nieces head was in the clouds. Bringing Vegeta to her house had not been a good idea and she was gonna let Goku know. Already the young college student had seemingly been smitten by the muscular Saiyan.

_She's too young. So naïve_ Chi chi thought. _Vegeta's all wrong for her plus he's a married man what is this girl thinking?_

Chi chi had been relieved to see that Vegeta had shown not even the slightest interest in the young girl. Hannah had come from the country to study in the city after graduating from her high school. She was the daughter of her dear brother who had died so many years ago. Hannah's mother had always butted heads with Chi chi but had accepted to allow her daughter stay at her aunt's house at the invitation of Goku. She was a smart girl but had a romantic notion of the world.

She would protect this girl at all costs, she was like the daughter she never had. She was so much like her father with long dark hair and big brown eyes. What would Hannah see in that brute, Vegeta, she thought. He had too much baggage. Chi Chi was glad school was starting soon. She was sure Hannah would meet a nice young man.

"…..Bulma you have a phone call." Said her mother. She smiled happily at the baby who sat in his high chair trying to figure out how to use a sippie cup. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

Bulma took the phone a male voice came out from the other side. "Bulma, I don't know what to think. I thought you loved me." It was Jerry his voice sounding close to pleading.

"How dare you call me at home." She whispered into the phone turning away from her mother and her young son.

Bulma walked into the living room turning the volume of the flat screen up and racing into the hallway. She was torn. After all she had wanted this relationship with this man. She had not felt remorse until she had been caught. Vegeta wasn't exactly the most lovable person in the world. And he had taken her for granted for so long.

"Bulma please hear me out." Jerry said. "What about us. We can't just let this go. Please baby I need you."

Bulma bit her bottom lip trying to maintain control of her emotions. The relationship had come at a time when she had felt the most unloved by the Saiyan prince. She had been jealous of Chi Chi, and even Krillen who seemed to be in relationships full of love and support. Krillen's wife had even been an android in the past she thought bitterly.

"Jerry I can't talk now. Bulma said. She looked at her shaking hand. "I'll see you in half an hour at the bar near your office." With that she hung up. She needed to talk to Jerry if she was to salvage her sanity. She was sure Vegeta would not think to go there. But then she couldn't be sure of anything.

Vegeta took a shower he let the hot water run over his aching back. All his muscles ached. Old fashioned training hadn't been as easy as it seemed. Maybe he didn't need the gravity room after all.

"Vegeta hurry up we gotta get back home." Kakarot yelled at him. Annoyance crept though Vegeta's body. He wasn't one to take orders from anybody including that buffoon. "Chi chi'll kill me if I don't get back before sunset."

"aaarrrgh" Vegeta said as he looked for the towel, Bulma was on his mind. He decided he would call her as soon as they got back to civilization. _Just to ask about the child_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I am changing some key points in the story. It may seem the same but it's changing.**

Chapter 7:

Vegeta landed in front of Kakarots house. His brat Gohan chased a yellow cat around the house. Goku landed soon after. "Goku!" yelled Chi chi. Her silhouette framed the doorway. "Why are you home so late?" Her voice was high and grating. Vegeta stretched his brawny body out. He didn't feel like listening to the screeching harpy.

Vegeta leaned against the tree. He let the rough tree scratch his back. He was hungry but he decided to wait until Chi chi stopped her screaming. "Hello Vegeta…" said a small female voice. He turned to look it was Hannah.

Vegeta turned to look at her surprised at her appearance out of seemingly nowhere. He sighed before he answered, making it obvious that he was annoyed by her presence. "Hmmm your Chi chi's niece are you not?" He looked up at the waning moon.

"So are you coming in or do you plan on staying outside?" Hannah asked ignoring Vegeta's question. "My aunt made some delicious vegetable soup. Come in why don't you?" He felt uncomfortable as she ran her hands up his arm. She beamed a smile at him.

_Insolent girl_ he thought pulling his arm away. He had enough troubles with his wife without a half-wit girl mucking it up further. Her attention was not lost on him. This girl was without a doubt trying to get him to notice her.

"Leave me alone little girl." He said to her. He had run out of patience and he walked back to the house.

"I am hardly a little girl." She said calmly. "I am nearly twenty years old but I don't blame you for the mix-up my aunt forgets that I'm a grown woman and she treats me like I'm a five year old child."

"Twenty huh?" Asked Vegeta unimpressed. "Well I dare say you're very forward, even my enemies don't lay a hand on me."

"Goku I don't think it's a good idea for Vegeta to stay here." Chi chi said her hands on her hips.

Goku looked at his wife a little alarmed. Vegeta was but a few feet away and he was afraid Vegeta would hear Chi chi complaining about him.

"what's wrong now?" asked Goku.

"It's Hannah I think she's got a crush on that brute a of man." Said Chi Chi. "It's obvious I can tell."

"Oh Chi chi I'm sure it's purely innocent. Besides it's not Vegeta's fault. He's not exactly what you would consider a cassanova." Goku said grinning at the thought.

"I don't care what you think. He's still a bad influence on our dear innocent Hannah." said Chi chi.

"Look at him out there distracting her from her studies." Said Chi Chi peering out into the darkening sky.

"Chi chi they're just talking I mean ,come on." Goku said.

"Goku you're just defending him because he's your friend. I am your wife you big lug don't you think you should be on my side." Chi chi said angrily.

Vegeta walked up to the couple who were arguing. Goku looked up at Vegeta embarrassed.

Chi chi walked back into the kitchen. She went back to stirring the soup upset that Goku hadn't paid as much attention to the problem as he should have.

Hannah was impressionable and vulnerable. She had lost her boyfriend almost a year ago in a tragic car accident. They had been high school sweethearts.

Vegeta tried to ignore the young girl who continued to make small talk. He thought about Bulma she was so different. She had an air of confidence and sophistication that this girl still lacked.

"Good evening Uncle Goku." Hannah said excitedly. She went to help Gohan and Chi chi set the table. She set out the silverware still looking at Vegeta. But she could not think of anything else to talk to him about. _He is so handsome_ she thought blushing

The soft lull of voices speaking almost in unison on any other day would have been incredibly annoying but after a day of heart break and torturous training it seemed to help Vegeta regain a sense of calm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: On we go.**

Chapter 8:

The bar was small and smoky. Jerry sat at a small circular table nervously tapping the cigarette package against the table. He looked through the thick smoke looking for the object of his affection.

Bulma walked through the dark parking lot her blue hair piled high on her head. She was wary looking around making sure Vegeta didn't fly in on her.

_What am I doing_ she thought. She felt a strong urge to return home. After all in a small way she wanted to get revenge on Vegeta for not treating her the way she deserved to be treated, so she continued towards the small bar on the corner. A small voice in her head warned her that this was wrong. She entered and looked for Jerry. Thankfully he sat in the back and she walked towards him, glad that he was there for her.

She walked towards the table. Jerry's green eyes looked dark and worried in this lighting. "Bulma darling you're here." He said almost in disbelief. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Bulma took one last look around the bar convinced that there wasn't a Vegeta hiding among the smoke. She kissed Jerry fervently, he returned the kiss. Her guilty conscience rose in protest. She decided to ignore it.

Bulma had taken a great risk coming out to see him. He would no doubt rip Jerry limb from limb if he caught them. As it was Vegeta had nearly ripped Jerry's head off when he had caught them the first time at the Café near her house. Her stomach wrenched in the pain of worry, a pang of worry she could not get rid of.

"Jerry we have to stop seeing each other." Bulma said quickly not believing the words herself. She had just kissed him. _One last time_ she thought to herself.

"Are you kidding? After that beating I took from him?" asked Jerry surprised at Bulma's outburst.

Bulma couldn't go on with this affair Vegeta's gold was what was keeping her and Capsule Corp. from falling into bankruptcy. Yes she loved Vegeta but he sometimes trained more than he was with her. _Damn him_. she thought. _Damn you Vegeta_

Vegeta ate his soup quietly caught up in thought. He would call up Bulma and ask about Trunks. He had never been one to worry about his son. But now that he was not there he felt a twinge of remorse, for the young baby.

He remembered their strained relationship. He had tried to feel love but either he couldn't feel it or she was not the woman who could make him feel that passion. He had spent more time in the gravity room worrying about threats to the world; that had been his passion.

Hannah looked over at Vegeta furtively. _What the hell, she's looking at me again? _Thought Vegeta. He ate his vegetable soup wordlessly trying hard to avoid anybody's look. He hated to be at the center of everyone's pity. _A prince shouldn't have to feel like this._

Gohan and Goku sipped on their soups noisily. Chi chi talked about her day and everybody talked over one another.

"Vegeta you've hardly touched your soup." Said Chi Chi irritatingly.

"I won't be told when to eat, woman!" Retorted Vegeta. He got up without thinking slamming his napkin on the table. "Goku I need to use your phone."

"Of course Vegeta, take your time." Said Goku motioning to the living room.

Vegeta took the phone off its cradle listening for the dial tone. He walked into his room carrying the small metallic phone next to his ear. He punched in the numbers to his house letting it ring a few times before he very nearly hung up.

A man's voice came over the phone. "Briefs residence." It was Bulma's dad. "Hello anybody there?" the small man asked. Vegeta cursed at the phone silently.

"Bulma please." He said the please part haltingly.

"Vegeta is that you?" Mr. Briefs answered

"aarrgh yes it is." Vegeta answered "Bulma, I need to speak to Bulma." He was quite annoyed by this time.

Machines whirred in Bulma's dad workroom. Screens flickered on and off. "Sure Vegeta." He walked out the workroom walking through the darkened hallway flicking switches as he went. "So how're you doing?" Mr. Brief's asked. Unsure of what Vegeta would respond.

"I don't have time for small talk." Vegeta said straining to hear over the commotion that seemed to be going on outside. "I need to speak to Bulma."

Vegeta slammed the door to his room. He was angry by this time. _Why didn't Bulma herself answer the phone?_ The last thing he needed was to be interrogated by the traitors father.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, ok no need to yell." Said Bulma's dad as he knocked on Bulma's bedroom. There was no answer. He opened the door cautiously but no one was in there.

"Hmm she's not here. Let me check in the living room." He said into the mouthpiece. Bulma's dad checked the living room but only found his wife playing with baby Trunks. "Bulma's gone out." Said Mrs. Briefs mouthing the words as she could only guess it was Vegeta on the line.

"She's not here Vegeta. Seems she's gone ou…" Vegeta had heard enough. He pushed the button on the phone hard enough to break the small phone.

_Where was Bulma?_ he thought. The first thing that came to his mind was Jerry. She was a fool!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes**

Chapter 9:

He poked his head out into the hallway. He could hear the voices Krillen, Yamcha and others shouting and whooping it up loudly. It was Goku's poker night with the guys. That's what all the noise had been. Bulma wasn't home…he couldn't believe it. He sped out into the dark sky. He was going to go to the place he'd seen them at. He flew by. The café was dark and empty.

Well now he'd had it. He was sure, so sure she meant to betray him again. His mind went into overdrive. He flew about looking for her. Everywhere he imagined he saw blue hair he went. He went near any restaurant, bars and everywhere he could think of. He could find the wretched woman nowhere to be found.

He flew back to the Capsule Corps. Bulma's helicopter was missing. He knew that it wouldn't be hard to find the large yellow vehicle. He walked into the house part of the sprawling building. The kitchen was quiet and dimly lit. He walked past the living room. His mother in law snored softly in front of the t.v. He walked down the hallway all the way down to his father in laws workroom. He pounded on the door while looking into the camera.

Vegeta walked in looking around the room stuffed with gadgets and contraptions. "Vegeta, she's not here." Mr. Briefs said not knowing what else to say in his daughter's defense. His face clouded over with worry.

He didn't listen to the words that came out of his mouth. Upset he headed back into the night sky. He'd had it. He felt out of control. The rage flew through every being of his body and he demolished whatever was in his way. People screamed left and right, sorry they had ever come out to party that dark night.

He sat in the cavernous building of before. The gaping hole was still there eyeless and as black as his heart felt. He had never fallen in love with Bulma though he had tried so many times at her request. If he was with her it was only for the brat.

Bulma walked back towards the yellow helicopter. She was going to fix everything, she told herself. She had told Jerry it was over. She climbed in to the seat buckling herself back in. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Her mascara ran unflatteringly under her eyes. She fished tissue out of her purse tried to remove the smudges. She let hair fall back down over her shoulders. She applied a bright red lipstick while she sniffed back tears that were threatening to gush out.

She needed to get back to the Capsule Corp. and check in on her baby. She felt maybe this had not been the best time to meet someone it was so late and if by chance Vegeta looked for her…she shuddered to think.

The helicopter came to life it's propellers whirring overhead. She took off into the night sky hoping for to find some way to save what was hers.

Goku passed the snacks around. Yamcha sat to his immediate left he looked extensively at his cards as though staring at them would somehow make them better. "So where'd Vegeta go?" Yamcha asked casually.

"He's in his room." Said Goku wistfully "I told him we were having a guys night to help him kick his blues. But looks like it's no dice."

"Wow Goku do you think maybe it's splitsville for good." Asked Krillen concerned. "I mean those are some pretty horrible allegations. Bulma sure screwed up."

Chi chi placed some more bowls with various foods out. Hannah helped setting out some drinks. "You know what Goku you and your friends can serve yourselves. Hannah and I are done being your servants. Plus that you all better clear out by midnight or else. Hmph! Yamcha don't even get any ideas, Hannah isn't your type of girl."

Yamcha lowered his eyes guiltily. He had been staring at the young college student the whole night. But he didn't want to incur Chi Chi's wrath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I am restarting the reposting of my story and I don't know if anyone is still following the story. Please read and review if you will.**

Chapter 10:

Hannah had taken all she could from Yamcha. He followed her around with his eyes and made remarks. But all she could think of was Vegeta. He was a man with his head on straight and his feet firmly planted on the floor. There was the slight inconvenience that he was still married to his soon to be ex.

Yamcha saw her caught up deep in thought. "So I heard you're starting school pretty soon. Maybe we can go out sometime so that you can get a little more acquainted with this whole school scene." He said slyly.

Hannah laughed lightly. He was handsome and strong. But she had heard so many things about him. He was a drinker, a womanizer and a pain in the ass for most any woman he dated. But a point in his favor, he wasn't married.

She looked at his scar trying not to be obvious. He turned his eyes to her and smiled.

"I see you're admiring the gun show." Yamcha said flexing his arm muscles.

"huh…yeah. How 'bout that?" Said Hannah slightly embarrassed.

Yamcha looked over at Chi Chi she was a safe distance from their conversation. He certainly didn't think that he should be flirting with her niece, but sometimes he couldn't help himself.

Vegeta came back in through the window of Kakarrots house. He had agonized enough already. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Bulma?

_It isn't Bulma. It's the fact that she made me look like a fool in front of everybody. _

The guys continued playing not knowing that they were driving Vegeta crazy with their noise. He decided to take a shower. He ran the shower as hot as he could stand it.

"Damn it Krillen you're cheating again!" exclaimed Yamcha throwing his cards down on the table.

"No I'm not!" said Krillen shaking his head side to side. "I'm just lucky."

Chi chi was aggravated by all the bussing she seemed to be doing. "Look you ungrateful mongrel's my niece and I are not your servants." She made sure to slam a plate against the table as though to punctuate her anger. "Goku! Control these hoodlums." She walked away still muttering curses to herself.

Hannah watched close by. She tried to calm Chi Chi down. "Aunt Chi chi they're just having some fun. I don't mind helping out."

Her Aunt looked at her concerned. "Stay away from all these hoodlums. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Hannah understood her Aunt's warning. Even Uncle Goku seemed to be out of control sometimes. But that was the price to pay for the powers they possessed.

Vegeta toweled himself off and entered his adjoining room. He decided to go to sleep it was already nearing midnight and he could still hear the party going on down the hall. He knew Chi chi was probably ready to blow a gasket. _That poor insolent, vulgar woman_ he thought.

Chi chi took more and more bowls of steaming food out to the guys. The party was winding down but they could eat like there was no tomorrow.

Hannah helped out by cleaning the tables. She couldn't stop thinking of Vegeta he had made a very noticeable impression on her. But he was married and he was also older than her by a wide margin. Maybe she should just look forward to meeting someone at school. That would please her Aunt and Uncle.

He tossed and turned unable to sleep. The small digital alarm clock said it was nearly 2 o' clock. He needed answers and he was gonna get them. He decided then to head to Capsule Corp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hi everybody. **

**Chapter 11:**

Bulma locked up her helicopter carefully it was after 2:00 am. Nothing stirred in the night air. She walked towards her home. She looked for her keys in her purse running her hands through the contents. There they were.

"Out quite late are you not?" said Vegeta in a low raspy voice.

"Vegeta I thought you'd never come home." Bulma said taken off guard.

Vegeta stretched out his muscled arms. "I'm here for my clothes you wretched woman, nothing else." Vegeta smirked. "I don't plan on letting you make a fool of me again."

"Please you have to reconsider. I've broken off my affair. I am SO Sorry!" She said emphasizing her shame at her inability to control herself.

He decided to strike while the iron was hot. He knew that she wanted him back. He knew he wanted to break her heart like she had done his. "I'm done with you woman. I have other engagements."

Bulma felt her throat tighten. What did he mean? "Well come on in Vegeta." Said Bulma her voice cracking.

He followed behind her, she could feel his warmth his lingering scent. He was still wearing the cologne that she had bought him for Christmas. "Vegeta please don't do this. I said I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?"

"Woman quiet with all the noise you're making you're going to wake everybody up including the brat." Vegeta remarked. "I'll come back later."

He turned around exiting the kitchen door. Before she was able to protest he flew away into the darkness. Bulma cried bitterly. She felt the sting of her actions. And now she felt the doubt of his love for her. Was he with another woman? Surely not so quickly and who would it be?

Marron was the first woman that came to mind. Krillen's ex-girlfriend, was fast and easy and no doubt easy on the eyes. He'd caught Vegeta staring at her one day while she was at a party. The thought made her fume with jealousy.

Where was he staying at? She guessed it was with Goku. She would go visit Chi chi during the day and probably find out who this mystery woman was. She had her ways.

Vegeta flew over the darkened hills until he came over Goku's house. He was incensed at Bulma she had been with that runt of a man. She had been dressed very provocatively and she had obviously indulged in drinking. He could smell it on her breath.

Bulma began crying. This night had only made things worse. Vegeta did not turn to look at her. He continued to walk down the hall to their bedroom. He entered and began removing some clothing from the closet.

She knew it didn't matter at this point to try and push the subject. She had done herself in when she had allowed this affair to happen. She sat on her bed drying her eyes.

Vegeta gathered his clothing stuffing them into a small duffel bag he had always kept in this closet. He got up and flew back out towards Kakarots home without saying another word to his wife.

She pulled her hair into a bun and looked in on Trunks. He slept soundly. She on the other hand couldn't sleep. Bulma walked into the kitchen and began preparing a pot of coffee. She would really need it today.

He opened the window but before he went in he looked around to make sure there was no one following him. He let his duffel bag fall into the room and finally let himself in. Bulma was on his mind. Vegeta couldn't live with Kakarot forever. Besides that niece of theirs was developing what Goku had said was "puppy love" for him.

Hannah woke up early and went into the kitchen. Vegeta was there looking forlorn. He drank from a mug and didn't even look up when she walked in.

"Hey" she said cheerfully. She poured herself a mug of coffee and sat at the table.

Vegeta turned towards her. The girl seemed apprehensive. "Hey." He said back to her. He looked into his mug.

Chi Chi walked into the kitchen with rollers still on her head.

Vegeta looked at Chi chi staring at the pink cylinders on her head. He actually looked forward to seeing Kakarot this morning. Maybe he could help him out of this domestic hell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Headache_… Bulma thought. She took some aspirins and downed the with a cup of black coffee. Her mother fed tiny Trunks from his high chair. He babbled spitting most of the food out. Bulma could barely keep herself from throwing up at the gross spectacle. She barely made it to the bathroom. Once her stomach finished turning inside out, she threw herself into a shower. It seemed to help shock her body back into balance.

She figured Vegeta would still be at Goku's house she needed to speak to Chi Chi, desperately. She finished her shower and decided to pack a few of Vegeta's things to give her an excuse to be there. She loaded them into her helicopter. Her headache felt better but she still decided to leave Trunks with her mom. She owed her mom big time for these past few days.

The whirring of the motor lulled her and she took more sips of her coffee trying to stay alert. She was up in the air. It never ceased to amaze her how things looked from up here. Vegeta took his flying abilities for granted.

She landed near Goku and Chi Chi's house. Everything looked alone except for little Gohan who ran off into the woods. That boy was up to some mischief like always. Bulma came down carrying a suitcase with some of Vegeta's things. There was no reason to believe he was here, but she couldn't be sure.

A young girl with shoulder length black hair opened the door. She looked up at Bulma perplexed. Bulma had never seen her before. Must be Chi Chi's niece she's always talking about. "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs."

She was pretty and thin. A little bit of makeup wouldn't kill her but she figured she lived under Chi Chi's rules. Oh well she thought.

Hannah had wondered about Bulma and now she had seen her. She seemed like a good person but she was the one that had caused Vegeta so much pain. She had heard about the infidelity from her Aunt and Uncle when they had discussed it

Chi chi came into the living room a bottle of dust cleaner in one hand. "Bulma do come in. This is the niece I've told you about she starts school in about a week. Her name is Hannah." Chi chi said beeming at her rising star.

"Nice to meet you Hannah" said Bulma holding out her hand. Hannah shook her hand enthusiastically while she took a good look at her.

Chi chi led Bulma into the kitchen. The kitchen was by far Chi chi's favorite room in the house. After all she cooked nearly constantly for Goku. She could see Bulma's bursting with questions about Vegeta. She led Bulma to her well- worn kitchen table.

"Well Bulma I suppose the reason you're here is to find out what Vegeta's up to?" said Chi Chi she rubbed at a spot on her dining room table.

"I suppose you could say that." Bulma answered. She pointed at the light pink suitcase she had under her feet.

"Oh good you brought some clothes for him. I was doing laundry every night for him. He only had his training suit and a change of day clothes. He wouldn't even accept wearing anything of Goku's. As if. You know he takes this Saiyan prince stuff a little overboard." Chi chi said an angry looked crossed her face.

"That's my Vegeta. But you know he did pick up clothes from our house last night." She laughed out loud.

"Is he really still yours? You know he says it's over." Chi chi interrupted Bulma's fleeting merriment. "And I can't say I blame him. What you did was really sucky. I can totally understand his point of view."

"Chi chi you can be so cruel sometimes…" she placed her face in her hands and she began crying. "I hope, Chi Chi, that you will at least tell me who he's cheating on me with."

"Like I would know that. He wakes up, goes to train at Master Roshi's, comes back eats dinner goes to sleep. What do I know?" Chi chi said exasperated.

"Woman have intuition about these things ya know." Bulma practically yelled.

"Well I say you need to take care of what's yours. How do you think I keep Goku in line? By this time both women were in an all-out shouting match.

Hannah watched them both fascinated. This was surely not how married women behaved was it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Well without much else here is chapter 13. **

Chapter 13:

Goku and Vegeta trained hard. They each kept to their own individual routines. Only occasionally sparring with one another. Vegeta's mind wandered to the problems with his wife. Maybe he had been at fault?

Vegeta felt a little uneasy about the whole situation. Back on Planet Vegeta he would have had any woman he wanted, whenever he wanted. But here the only human (and for that matter anyone alien or not) he had slept with had been Bulma. The woman had provided him with a healthy heir and would wait on him hand and foot.

But she had betrayed him. So was this wrong? He had been morally obligated before to honor his vows. _Hmm?_ He thought what happened when one or the other strayed. Were they still obligated and bound by code? The anger rose again.

He lived by code and he had a code to uphold with the wretched wench who had broken his heart. How long could he live by her side pretending everything was ok?

Vegeta noticed Goku staring at him. "What is it now Kakarot?"

"Looks like you need a friend." Said Goku a goofy grin spread across his face.

"What in the hell would make you think that?" Vegeta responded angrily.

"You look like you're mad at the world. Believe me this thing with Bulma will pass." Said Goku.

"Did I ask for marital advice from you? I think not." Answered Vegeta embarrassed that Goku was able to read his emotions. "I don't wanna talk about it. Now leave me alone."

They continued on with their training without saying another word.

Chi chi gathered the tea cups. Bulma had cleaned out a box of tissue paper. Hannah sat at the end of the table, looking at the two women. She picked at the wood of the dining room table. She had barely spoken the whole time she was here.

Chi chi passed by Hannah. "Help me in the kitchen will you?" she asked.

Vegeta was breathing hard. Master Roshi's techniques were rudimentary but effective. The gravity room was nice but out here he was back in the grit and griminess that would be like in real battle.

"So Vegeta ready to get back?" Asked Goku his face cheerful as always.

"Yeah I'm through." Vegeta answered toweling himself off. He headed into the shower locking the door securely behind himself. He needed to get his clothes from Capsule Corp. He would go tomorrow. He didn't feel like facing Bulma.

Vegeta and Goku flew through the sunset towards Goku's house. Vegeta could see Bulma's helicopter and he held back.

"What's wrong Vegeta it's only Bulma." Asked Goku teasingly.

Vegeta swore under his breath.

"The guys should be home just about now." Said Chi chi checking her watch.

"Maybe I should just leave Chi Chi." Said Bulma apologetically.

"Bulma please, you haven't been here all day just so you could twiddle your thumbs and leave. If you need to try to work things out with Vegeta go ahead." Chi Chi lay a hand on her friends shoulder.

Vegeta came out of the sky landing with precision. His hands crossed over his muscular pecs. Bulma had come out to meet him. She looked haggard. "Vegeta we need to talk." She said. "Trunks needs to see his father."

Vegeta regarded her with curiosity. She seemed to be more in control of herself not the emotional wreck Bulma had been the last few days. "Very well it would be best to go to the Capsule Corp. to talk it over."

Bulma couldn't believe her ears. Vegeta had agreed. This was certainly a happy day for her. Bulma smiled broadly like she had won the lottery. She had to get him back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Vegeta reached Capsule corp. He had followed the helicopter, refusing to sit in the craft with Bulma. They landed. From out here he could hear his son screaming at full throttle.

"Vegeta how nice to see you again!" said Bulmas dad. He was testing some tiny robots they were lined up like soldiers in a straight line.

"Mr. Briefs." Vegeta growled. Having to greet lowly earthlings was still hard for him. He followed Bulma into the house. Bulma poured him a glass of cold lemonade.

Bulma waited for him to take a few drinks before she said anything. "Vegeta I don't know how to make you understand…" she started begging pitifully. She caught herself and changed her train of thought. She couldn't show weakness. She was sure that it would make him run away from her.

"Vegeta I love you, you know that right?" Bulma sighed. "I don't even know how to begin this." she said apologetically. "Jerry meant nothing to me."

"That was the fool's name. He should be happy he's still breathing." Vegeta strangely didn't feel as angry about this whole situation anymore. Should he? He didn't feel the same.

He was really tired now. He felt he needed to rest. But he wouldn't accept Bulma's invitation to stay over.

"Look.." Vegeta Said interrupting Bulma. "I am very tired. I feel I may have overdone the training today. It's not a good day to talk." With that he flew off. Bulma looked after him frustrated he had once again ducked the conversation.

As he flew towards Kakarots house he could not shake the impending image of his fate. He had been contacted by purported Saiyans through his scouter. They had let him know they were on their way to deliver him to his planet of New Vegeta.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the crew picked up on the ki of the incoming ship. He worried only about the distress his life was in. If Bulma hadn't betrayed him he was sure he would have taken her with him without a second thought. But now he wasn't sure.

He thought of Trunks his only heir. He couldn't bear the thought of breaking a mother and child bond. But how would he train him to be a ruler if the child wasn't at his side?

He had a lot to think about but he needed to sleep. The tiredness overcame him and he practically fell into his room.

This stirred up the wrath of Chi Chi who banged on the wall and told him to shut up. She and Goku were in the next room talking quietly amongst themselves. It's not his fault the walls in this house were nearly paper thin.

"Oh Goku what'll we do?" asked Chi Chi wringing her hands. "I'm afraid for our little Hannah. It's obvious she has a crush on that brute. Did you hear all the noise he's making? He's probably destroying something in the room."

"Chi chi, honestly you treat Hannah like she was five years old. Besides can't you see Vegeta doesn't even pay attention to her? You really like to take things too far."

Chi chi pursed her lips. Goku was right. With all his problems Vegeta was in no mood to deal with another woman in his life. But he seemed pensive all the time. _What was he thinking about. It's probably just the break up with Bulma_ Chi Chi thought

Vegeta settled into bed. He slept almost immediately. But a night of nightmares ensued. He woke up many times during the night so he decided to go into the tiny living room to watch some t.v. He was in no mood to deal with Chi chi so he watched infomercials with no volume.

He once again fell into a restless sleep. He dreamed of his once beautiful and vast country. Of his life under Frieza's command. Of the purging of planets.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Bulma carried groceries in from her car. The market was not far and driving a helicopter around wasn't always practical.

It was only a few weeks before her divorce would be finalized. Vegeta had finally come around to talking out there problems. He would not forgive her. That was that. Though, he did talk about moving out of her parent's house. She heartily agreed. She may not have his love but at least her son would grow up with his father.

Things would practically be the same. He spent so much time training that he very rarely showed his emotions to her anyway. But things between them would never be the same.

She wondered why he had had the change of heart. One moment he couldn't wait to avoid her at all costs. Suddenly he wanted them to live together but out of Capsule Corp. She found it to be very romantic and she sighed contentedly.

Far away a ship was heading to earth. It was filled with Saiyans that had been rounded up from different points in the galaxy. Frieza had not been able to kill every Saiyan. But now with rumors that there Prince lived on planet earth the people of Vegeta searched for him eagerly.

Piccolo reached the home of Goku. Goku was outside playing with Gohan under a tree. "Goku we need to talk." Piccolo said his sudden presence startling Goku.

"Piccolo!" said Gohan excitedly.

Piccolo's face was dark and overcast. Gohan knew this was not a social call.

Goku waved Gohan away. "Hey Piccolo what's on your mind?"

"Goku we need to talk in private. We have a dire problem on our hands. By the way have you seen Vegeta?"

Goku once again waved Gohan away. His young son was eager to hear whatever they had to say. Gohan walked into the house sulking.

"I have been meditating for these last few weeks and I've picked up on something. Something quite strange. I wonder if Vegeta might know something." Piccolo asked.

"I'm not sure where Vegeta is he's been pretty busy now with the divorce and all. You can tell me Piccolo. You look extremely worried." Goku said.

"Well I'm not sure what to make of it. But I'll tell you since I can trust you." Answered Piccolo hesitantly.

Vegeta had made his decision he would take Bulma with him to New Vegeta, that is what he had decided to name the newly populated planet. The idea of Trunks not having his mother was unbearable to him. He wouldn't forgive her but he would make a deal with her. She would live like a queen but she would not be his queen.

He remembered his previous life on Planet Vegeta. He had been spoiled rotten by his mother but trained to be tough by his father the king. He wanted a life like that for his son. Besides Bulma was useful and could make gadgets of all kinds. So he had decided to take her along.

Bulma and Vegeta had finally had time to air out there problems. The fact was that Bulma had cheated on him not once but twice. She was also the mother to his only heir.

Piccolo had spent time in the most forlorn of forests meditating. The earth had been relatively quiet and free from trouble for quite a while. But he had sensed a tiny ki heading towards earth. It seemed whatever it was, was still a far distance.

He figured at first that maybe it was his imagination. After all he could only sense this particular ki under deep meditation. Piccolo had decided that he would let Goku know. Maybe he would also sense it.

Was trouble brewing or was it something else?


End file.
